High School Romance
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Rachel and Will find themselves falling for each other and their love soon grows quickly. Rachel finds herself a new best friend who helps her through some troubling times.


**Disclaimer:** None of the awesome Glee characters belong to me!

**A/N:** I'm usually a Finchel fan but I recently read some Will/Rachel ones and I quite like that pairing. It's just something about forbidden love I quite like.

Rachel Berry walked down the stairs of the auditorium, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. They hadn't placed at Nationals, again, all because of a stupid kiss between her and Finn. A kiss she realised afterwards meant nothing to her.

A few months ago, she'd have given anything for Finn to tell her he loved her and kiss her like he had done. But now...after he'd told her, she realised her feelings for him had gone.

She'd just finished talking to him, letting him down gently and she'd had to get away from the heartbroken look on his face. She did love him dearly, just as a friend. She felt so guilty for hurting him like that.

Rachel stepped in front of the stage after placing her bag on one of the front row chairs, and ran her hand over the floor.

There was never a time where she didn't feel like singing, yet today she wanted to do anything but sing.

Looking around the room, she thought about graduating and heading off to NYU. She'd miss McKinley High but she couldn't wait to fulfil her Broadway dreams.

The door opened and closed behind her and she spun around quickly. Mr Schue walked down the steps, stopping in surprise when he saw her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you had class."

"Free period." She shrugged, wiping away her tears.

"Is everything ok?" He asked in concern.

"It's nothing." She told him. "I just needed time alone. Mr Schue, I'm sorry we let you down. I'm sorry..._I _let you down."

"You didn't let me down. You kids were amazing up there and you all tried so hard." He reassured her. "It doesn't matter to me about the winning, what matters is that you all had fun."

"We would have placed if Finn and I hadn't kissed." She sighed, hoisting herself to sit up on the edge of the stage.

"Well...it was a little inappropriate but...I don't think that's why we didn't place." He told her. "I think you were up against some tough competition."

"I still think we let you down." Rachel mumbled.

Will sighed and pulled himself up next to her.

"Rach, you didn't let me down." He insisted.

Before he realised what he was doing, his hand had covered hers and gently squeezed it. Rachel's eyes widened as she looked down at their joined hands. Will pulled away quickly and shifted a little further away from her.

She looked up at him, her cheeks tinged pink. Her crush on him had never fully gone away and it seemed it was only now she realised that. Hearing him shorten her name like that and the brush of his skin against hers had ignited that old flame once again.

"So – what are you doing here?" She asked quickly, wanting to avoid the awkward silence that was about to fall on them.

"Same reason really. I wanted to be alone." He answered.

"Oh, I could leave if you want me to." She said quickly and started to slide off the stage.

"No, you don't have to go." He told her. "It's fine, stay."

Rachel blushed and smiled shyly as she shuffled back into place.

Will found himself watching her as she looked down at her feet dangling over the edge. A strand of hair had fallen from behind her ear and was now dangling around her face. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed but it was the first time he'd actually let himself think it, but she was beautiful in her own unique way. The contrast of her dark hair against her tanned skin was stunning.

Many people found her personality annoying and a little overpowering at times but Will found it adorable. He couldn't imagine her any other way and he sometimes wondered if sometimes she was just crying out for someone to see the star she was and to love her just as she was.

And those damn short skirts and knee high socks she insisted on wearing. The one she was wearing had ridden up since she'd gone to slide off the stage. She was showing probably a little too much thigh and he really should say something to her but he didn't want to embarrass her and to be honest, he didn't want to tell her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

God, what was wrong with him? First he'd held her hand and now he was thinking inappropriate thoughts about a student. Just exactly how messed up was his life?

"Mr Schue?" Rachel called.

"Sorry, what is it Rachel?" He asked.

When he focused his eyes, he noticed she was blushing and she was gripping the edge of her skirt as she pulled it straight. Oh God, was he being that obvious?

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking her head.

"It's nothing." She said quickly and hopped down. "I should be going, class starts soon."

Will watched her grab her bag and practically run out of the room. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. She knew he'd been gawking at her and now she thought he was some pervert. After what had just been going through his head, he was starting to think maybe he was.

Rachel leant against the wall just outside the auditorium door and closed her eyes. She was so embarrassed. Her skirt had ridden up and she hadn't even noticed.

Then she remembered the burning sensation she'd felt on the side of her face. She'd glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Will staring at her intently. The way he'd looked at her sent shivers – good shivers, down her spine and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She'd tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at herself. That's when she noticed her skirt riding up her leg and when she looked back at Mr Schue, he'd noticed too.

She wasn't embarrassed or upset at finding him staring at her, she was embarrassed at the fact that she wanted him to look and maybe even run his hand along the skin there or kiss her or anything. What would he think of her if he'd known?

She pushed herself off the wall and started to head to her next class.

Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the hallway and let her mouth drop as she remembered what her next class was. Spanish. At least there was no glee club today she'd have to suffer through as well.

When she arrived, there was only one seat left at the front. She groaned and sat down. She'd wanted to grab a seat at the back so she could hide behind everyone else and hopefully avoid his attention.

She quietly got out her things and looked at anything but him as he entered the room.

Will completely forgot he was teaching Rachel's class until he stepped into the room. His eyes fell on her immediately and he noticed how she was avoiding having to look at him. He looked away from her and stood at his desk, picking up the papers he'd organised for the lesson.

"Alright class, textbooks away, nothing out on your desks but a pen. We're having a surprise test." He announced. The whole class grumbled as they started to pack away. "I want to see how much you guys have remembered."

He handed out the papers, starting at the far end away from Rachel. He got to her desk last and as he put down her paper, her hand shot out to take it.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Their hands brushed and he heard the sharp intake of her breath and he was pretty sure he'd done the same. He moved away quickly to stand behind his desk.

"Ok guys, you can start now." He told them.

He sat down and started grading another classes papers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of olive skin and he couldn't help but look up through his eyelashes. Rachel had crossed her legs and that damn skirt had inched up again.

Gripping his pen tighter in his hand, he forced himself to look away and concentrate on the papers in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept wandering back to the young girl. She started twirling a strand of hair around her fingers and she rolled her pen between her lips as she concentrated. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and ran his tongue across his dry lips. She swapped her legs over and – oh God he did not just see a flash of her underwear. The pen he was gripping between both hands snapped loudly, echoing around the classroom. The whole class, including Rachel, looked up to see what had happened.

"Mr Schue, someone broke your pen." Brittany told him. "But don't be upset, if you put it under your pillow, a fairy will come along and fix it."

There were splutters from around the room and he silenced them with a glare.

"Back to your tests people." He said.

The class put their heads down and carried on with their tests. Will glanced around when he felt someone watching and found Rachel staring at him. There was something in her eyes, something deep and dark that couldn't be described as anything but desire. Was that a smirk on her lips too? Did she know what she was doing to him?

Rachel turned her eyes back to her paper, grinning smugly. He wanted her just as much as she did him. His eyes had given him away so he couldn't deny it.

When she felt him staring again, she felt a pressure building up in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she felt the intense heat of his gaze.

She couldn't make sense of any of the words on the page and ended up guessing most of the answers.

Once she'd done that, she glanced around and noticed everyone was still working hard. She'd finished way too early and she didn't know what to do. There was no point trying to check her answers, she still couldn't make sense of it. Instead she bent her head over and pretended to still be working. Her hair fell across her face giving her the perfect cover to watch Mr Schue without him noticing.

Those muscular arms of his encased in the light blue shirt he wore with the sleeves rolled up. She'd give anything right now to be back in that auditorium with him alone so she could have those strong arms wrapped around her. She would run her fingers through that curly hair of his and press herself into his chest as she kissed him.

Rachel shook her head out of her thoughts and looked back at him. He'd grabbed another pen and gone back to marking the papers. She felt slightly annoyed that his attention wasn't on her any more and she intended to fix that.

Clearing her throat quietly but loud enough for him to hear, she switched her legs over again and made the move bigger and more fluid than before. The pen he was twirling in his fingers stilled and she knew she had his attention, even if she couldn't see his face. She moved her hand under the desk and started playing with a loose thread on the edge of her skirt. He put the pen down and gripped the edge of the desk. Smirking, Rachel gripped the edge of her sweater and tugged it up over her head. It was a hot day so anyone else watching would just assume she was hot. As she pulled off her sweater, she tugged her shirt up a little to reveal a slither of skin across her stomach. Placing the sweater on the back of her chair, she flipped her hair and ran her fingers through it to straighten it out. Mr Shue's knuckles had turned white as he tightened his grip on the edge of the desk. His face had turned towards her slightly and she could see his eyes on her. Quickly glancing around to make sure everyone was concentrating on their test, she looked back at him and shot him a playful wink.

By the end of class, she was grinning smugly as Will's face had turned a deep shade of red and his hands seemed to be shaking slightly.

The bell rang and the class put away their things. As they passed Mr Schuester's desk, they handed in their papers.

Rachel was the last one to step up to his desk. Everyone had left the room leaving Rachel and Will alone. She put her paper on top of the pile and smiled at him innocently.

"See you in glee club tomorrow Mr Schue." She said.

"G-goodbye Rach – Rachel." He nodded.

She turned, twirling her skirt around and left the room. It had been the last lesson of the day so she headed to her locker to pick up the things she needed to take home.

As she rounded the corner, she came face to face – well face to chest with Finn Hudson. She took a step back and looked up at him.

"Rach, I know you told me you didn't have...feelings for me any more but I think you can find them again. Just please give us one more chance." He begged.

"Finn, we've had our chance – many chances." She told him. "I just think if it was meant to be, it would have worked out."

"We can make it work." He argued.

"No we can't. I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you any more and it wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve someone who loves you back." She replied. "I know Quinn still has feelings for you, though it might not feel like it most of the time."

"I don't want Quinn, I mean she's hot and she's a good kisser and everything but she's not you. I want you." Finn said.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. When she looked back up at Finn, he was looking down at her with those big sad puppy dog eyes of his. Usually when he looked at her like this, she just wanted to kiss him and tell him everything was going to be ok, of course she'd stay with him. Things were different now though and all she felt when she looked at him was guilt. She couldn't lie to him and tell him what he wanted to hear because it wouldn't be right. Especially now as she looked into her heart and realised someone else's name was written on it. She had to tell him the truth so he could move on.

"Finn...I can't. I'm in love with someone else." She said.

"Who Jesse?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "He treats you like crap Rachel. He was using you."

"No, it's not Jesse." She said quickly. "And yes, I realise Jesse's intentions thank you very much."

"So...Puck?" He frowned.

"No it's definitely not Puck." She answered.

"So who is it?" He asked.

"It's...it doesn't matter who it is. What matters is that my heart belongs to someone else and it would be wrong for me to agree to enter any relationship other than friendship with you. It would be unfair and it would only end in someone getting hurt." She explained.

Before he could argue, she walked past him and down the hallway. She couldn't bear to see that hurt look of his any longer.

Will had heard the conversation as he left his classroom and had hidden around the corner. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but wonder how it would end. For some reason, he was glad Rachel hadn't given in to Finn. When she'd told Finn she was in love with someone else, he couldn't help but wonder if it was him she was talking about. Surely she wouldn't have flirted with him like that in the middle of class if it wasn't him.

He seemed to take a step outside of himself and he shook his head quickly. What did it matter to him if a student had a crush on him? He'd dealt with many schoolgirl crushes before and found them exhausting to handle with care, especially after the Suzy Pepper incident. Rachel had a crush on him before and he'd managed to get out of that one without anything bad happening. Yet this time, he didn't want to discourage her.

Had he developed feelings for her since then? The more he thought about it, the more he had to admit the answer was yes. He did like her a little more than he should, maybe a lot more, maybe even enough to say he loved her. It didn't matter though, he knew his relationship with Rachel Berry could never progress any further than a professional one or he'd risk losing his job and going to jail.

As he made his way to his office, he passed Emma speaking to another one of their co-workers. She gave him a small smile and waved as he went past. He returned the smile and nodded. Since Nationals they'd spoken about their relationship and agreed to stay friends. He was glad to say they had, even though they'd both recently admitted their feelings weren't as strong as before. Being friends with Emma was so much easier now without all that awkward tension in the air due to their feelings.

Will entered his office and gathered all his papers and put them in his bag to take home. He noticed Rachel's paper on top, signed with a gold star at the end of her name as usual, and smiled fondly. It was the little things like that he found so adorable about Rachel.

As he stepped out of the school to go to his car, he spotted Rachel sitting on the steps, her cell in her hand.

All the students had long gone and the parking lot was almost empty.

"Rachel?" He called as he stepped over to her. She looked up and smiled. "What are you still doing here?"

"My dads were supposed to come pick me up but they're late." She sighed.

"I could drive you home if you'd like." He suggested.

She nodded quickly and stood up.

"I'll just text my daddy and tell him I'm getting a lift." She said.

She followed him to his car, her concentration on her cell and not on what was going on around her.

A car horn blared and she gasped, staring wide-eyed as another teacher's car came straight towards her. Will grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the way.

"Jeez Rachel." He growled. "Couldn't you have waited until you got in the car?"

He suddenly noticed he still had his arm around her waist and she was still pressed against his chest. Rachel was staring up into his eyes with a look he'd seen from the last time. He let go quickly and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Mr Schuester." She mumbled.

The car stopped and it was Emma Pillsbury who jumped out.

"Oh honey are you ok?" Emma gasped as she ran over to Rachel. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Miss Pillsbury." Rachel replied. "It was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going."

"You were lucky Mr Schuester was here to pull you out of the way." Emma told her.

Rachel looked back at him as he smiled nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes." She nodded. "Thank you Mr Schue."

"Well, now I know you're ok I'll be on my way." Emma said.

She waved goodbye and climbed back in her car. When she drove off, Will looked back at Rachel and sighed.

"Do you think you can make it the rest of the way to my car without getting yourself killed?" He asked. She looked away wounded and followed him to his car. She went to get in the back like he'd asked her to when he took her home after she'd shown up at his apartment but he stopped her. "You can sit in the front if you like."

He realised his mistake as soon as she gave him that eager smile of hers. What in the world had possessed him to say that? He didn't have the heart to tell her he'd changed his mind and thought it would be better if she got in the back. Or would that have sounded worse after what happened in Spanish class?

He breathed a sigh of relief when she put her bag on her knees, covering up her legs.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly as they drove.

"No, I'm not mad." He told her. "Why?"

"Because you haven't said anything to me for a while." She told him. "And because...of my behaviour."

He knew she meant in the classroom but he wasn't going to bring that up.

"Well I'm a little surprised at you." He replied. "I thought you had more road sense than that."

Rachel looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Have you thought of a new assignment for glee club?" She asked.

"Not yet." He sighed. "Nothing's really inspired me."

"Me neither." She told him. "I haven't felt like singing since Nationals." Will raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "I know, Rachel Berry not wanting to sing, big shocker."

"I hope it doesn't last." He said. "Glee club wouldn't be the same without your beautiful voice."

"You really think my voice is beautiful?" She asked hopefully.

Will froze and his eyes widened as he looked out of the windshield.

"Erm...yes, you have an amazing voice. You and Finn harmonise great together." He said quickly.

Rachel looked down at her hands in her lap sadly.

"Mr Schue, I don't think Finn and I should sing together any more." She mumbled.

"Why not?" He asked, though he had an idea.

"It's complicated." She sighed. "But I don't think he'd want to sing with me anyway."

"Have you two been fighting again?" He asked.

"Not exactly." She said. "Do you remember at Nationals when Finn and I kissed?"

"Yes." He answered, a little too bitterly.

He saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye indicating she'd noticed too. Luckily, she didn't bring it up.

"Well, we agreed to give our relationship one more try but when we got back...I realised I didn't feel the same for him as he did me. So...I broke up with him." She explained.

"Rach, I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, it's fine." She told him. "Though I might just have lost the one person that actually liked me."

"He's not the only one." Will argued. "You have plenty of friends in glee club."

"Everyone in glee club hates me. They're not my friends." She laughed bitterly.

"No they don't. They think a lot of you Rachel, they may not show it but I know they do. Look at all the times you've stuck up for each and every one of them. I know they're all grateful for everything you've done." He told her. "You're an amazing person and the glee club is lucky to have you."

She smiled shyly and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Thanks." She said.

He pulled up outside her house and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Goodbye Mr Schue." She replied. As she opened the door to get out, she turned to smirk back at him. "Oh and...I hope you enjoyed Spanish class, I know I did."

Will's jaw dropped open as she quickly climbed out of the car. He watched her walk around the front of his car and up to her door, adding a little extra movement to her hips. She shot him that playful wink before letting herself into her house.

He sat, gripping the steering wheel tightly in stunned silence.

Taking one last look at the house, he smirked and pulled off. Well if that's how Rachel Berry wanted to play it...

The minute Rachel walked into the music room at the end of the next day, she felt his eyes on her. Without looking at him, she walked with confidence to a chair and sat down, taking care to cross her legs like she had done in class. Only then did she look at him, starting at his feet and slowly dragging her eyes up to his face. She was startled at the smirk on his face as he stared straight back. Rachel glanced around to see if anyone else was looking but there was only Kurt and Mercedes in the room at that moment and they seemed to be too deep in conversation to notice anything. When she looked back at Will, he had his hands on his hips and he wriggled his eyebrows at her. She blushed furiously and looked away.

Luckily the others filtered into the room and he quickly turned his attention to them. Finn sat beside her but she didn't notice as she was staring at Mr Schue.

"Rach." Finn called.

She looked at him, still not quite realising until she shook her head and forced herself to focus.

"Hey Finn." She said quietly.

"Look, I know you're in love with some other guy but...I'm not giving up that easy." He told her. He took her hand in both of his and looked into her eyes. "We're meant to be together, I know it."

"Finn..." She sighed.

He smiled and let go of her hand. When Rachel looked back at Mr Schue, she noticed him watching them, his body tense and his jaw clenched.

"Alright guys." He called to the room. "Everyone on their feet for a little warm up."

They all stood up as Brad started playing.

During their warm up, Mr Schue walked around the group, lingering a little longer around Rachel. She couldn't focus with him so close and she was starting to make mistakes.

"Are you ok?" Finn whispered.

"Fine." She mumbled back.

"Guys that was good." Mr Schue called, putting an end to the warm up. "But Rachel, you were a little flat. Here, come over to the piano and I'll help you out." Rachel stepped up to the piano nervously, glancing around at the rest of them. "Try standing with your back straight." He put his hands on her shoulders and straightened her back. Rachel's heart thumped against her ribcage as his hands burned through her shirt. "And sing from here."

She felt her breath hitch as he placed his hand on her stomach. He nodded to Brad who started playing again and she started to sing. He nodded and let go. She suddenly missed the contact but she tried not to let it show on her face. Her voice gave her away instead as she faltered.

"Sorry Mr Schue." She sighed. "I just...still don't feel like singing."

"Come on Rachel, so you hit a few bad notes. Don't let it get you down." He said. "I think that's enough warming up, let's practice the number we're doing for the assembly tomorrow."

They all got into position, each of the girls standing in front of one of the boys. Rachel, as usual, was paired with Finn. The first move required a quite complicated and intimate lift. She felt a little apprehensive at doing it with Finn because she didn't want him to think anything during the performance. Any emotions she showed were purely for the performance and meant nothing else.

Once they started she felt Mr Schue watching her and Finn, a jealous glint in his eyes. She smirked and started to put more effort into her performance. As she danced with Finn, twirling around in his arms and pressing herself into him when necessary, she kept her eyes on Mr Schue.

He waved his arms and Brad stopped playing. The group frowned as they stopped singing and turned to him.

"Did we do something wrong Mr Schue?" Kurt asked.

"No, you were all great." He answered. "It's just...Finn, I think you'd be better paired with Quinn and Rachel with Sam."

"But I'm always paired with Rachel." Finn frowned.

"I know but I'm not sure it's right for this performance." He explained. "Oh and uh...Rachel could you come up here a moment?" She did as he asked and her eyes widened as he stood her in first position. "Guys, you all seem a little nervous when you do the lifts. Have a little faith in yourselves. I know you can do this, you need to believe it too. Just do what I do and you should be fine."

He pulled Rachel into the lift and went into the twirl ending with her pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. She looked up into his eyes, her heart melting as he stared right back with what she could only hope was love.

They both seemed to forget everyone else in the room as Rachel's eyes dropped to his lips and all she wanted to do was close that distance between them.

"Mr Schue, do you really think we're ready for something like that?" Finn asked. Rachel pulled away from him quickly and took her place with her classmates, her face a deep shade of red. "I mean, it's a pretty complicated move."

"Yeah, only because you have the dance moves of a headless zombie." Santana spat, folding her arms over her chest. "I mean come on, you almost took me out swinging Berry around."

"Hey guys come on. We all just need to help each other out on this." Mr Schue told them. "Ok, from the top."

Sam took his new position behind Rachel and Finn behind Quinn. As they started up again, she knew he was watching but there was less jealousy in his eyes. There was still a hint there but it wasn't as strong as when she was dancing with Finn.

Glee club finished with an embarrassed looking Finn and Quinn clutching a sore arm and limping slightly. He'd dropped her during one of the lifts and she'd landed on her side.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." Finn kept repeating as he followed her out of the room.

"Rachel, could I see you in my office please?" Mr Schue called as she was just about to leave.

She turned and nodded. She followed him down the hallways to his office and stood nervously as he closed the door behind her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Actually...we both have." He answered.

"I don't understand." She frowned.

"I think you do Rachel." He said, moving behind his desk and looking into her eyes. Rachel looked away and nodded. "It's completely inappropriate and I want to apologise for my behaviour."

"I'm not sorry." She told him. "I'm attracted to you Mr Schuester and I know you're attracted to me."

"Rachel..." He laughed.

"Don't try and deny it. I've seen the way you look at me and you just admitted you were also doing things you shouldn't." She argued. She walked around to meet him on the other side of his desk and stood directly in front of him. "You probably think this is just some schoolgirl crush but it isn't. I'm in love with you Will." The sound of his first name tumbling from her lips made his heart start to pound. "And judging by your reaction and the way you looked at me earlier, you have feelings for me too. You're scared to admit them because I'm a student and it could cost you your job and you'd go to jail, but they're there. You can hide them from the rest of the world but you can't hide them from me."

Will didn't know what possessed him to do it but he brought a hand up to cup her face and he brushed a finger across her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch and leant into his hand, her lips parting slightly of their own accord. He closed the distance between them and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

Rachel gasped and her eyes shot open before sliding shut again. She ran her hands up his arms to lock into his curly hair, just as she'd imagined doing in the auditorium.

The kiss deepened as he backed her up against the wall, his hands gripping her waist. When his tongue trailed across her upper lip, she parted them and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"I do love you Rachel." He whispered, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "But I can't do this, you're a student."

"It's not long until I graduate and I go to NYU. I won't be your student any more and no one will care about our relationship." She pointed out. "But please don't make me wait that long Will. I need you now."

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked back into her eyes, she saw his had grown dark with the same desire she'd seen the day before. His lips came crashing down onto hers as he moved his hands from her waist and slid them up to her stomach under her shirt. Her skin was as soft as he'd imagined it, softer even and smoother.

"You don't have to wait." He growled. "I don't think I could survive that long either. Watching you walk down the hallway in those short skirts and tight sweaters, making me want to tear them from you."

Rachel moaned as he trailed a finger over the wiring in her bra.

"Why Sam?" She gasped. "Why wouldn't you let Finn dance with me?"

"I couldn't stand to watch him with his hands all over you, trying to win your heart back." Will told her.

"But..." The words were hard to find as he moved his other hand to her thigh and dragged a finger up above the hem of her skirt. "Why Sam...you could have chosen...Puck."

"Puck is just as bad and you've dated before." Will growled. "He may not love you but I know he'll do anything to get into those white cotton panties of yours." Rachel threw her head back and gasped as he ran a finger over said underwear. "You're mine Rachel Berry, do you understand that?"

She nodded and looked back up at him with just as much passion and lust as he was her. He was taken by surprise when she managed to flip them round so he was pressed against the wall.

"As you are mine Will Schuester." She replied huskily.

She kissed his neck before sinking her teeth into it and emitting a strangled cry from his throat. Her hands wandered to his belt and she started to unbuckle it when his hands shot out to grab her wrists.

"Rachel, we can't." He panted. She stepped back and looked away a little wounded. He placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "We can't here. I don't have...protection with me." She nodded and grabbed her bag as she understood what he meant. They straightened up their clothing and tried to walk as calmly as they could out of school. It was hard as all Will wanted to do was slam her up against the lockers and claim her as his own. Once inside his car, Will pulled away as quickly yet as coolly as he could. "Call your dads and tell them you're staying at a friends tonight."

Rachel's stomach turned back flips as she thought about what they were about to do and spending the night with him.

"My dad's went out of town today. They won't be back until Monday." She told him. "I'm home alone for the whole weekend."

She leant across to place a hand on his knee and he quickly covered it with his, gripping it tightly as he clenched his jaw.

They pulled up outside Will's flat and once again they tried to remain calm as they entered the building so the neighbours wouldn't get suspicious.

As soon as they were inside his apartment, Will grabbed her around the waist and crushed her to his chest before she could even blink. Their lips met in a frantic kiss as he guided her backwards towards his room. Hands tore at clothing, scattering it around the apartment. Rachel gasped as the cold air hit her chest and she suddenly pulled away from him. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"I've never...I haven't...done this before." She told him. "Not even with Finn. The furthest I let him get was touching...me – but over the shirt."

Will growled as he thought of another guy touching Rachel, even if it was someone her own age and another student of his.

"Don't be scared Rach." He whispered. "I'll be as gentle as I can and you can tell me to stop at any time. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Rachel looked at him for a few seconds before letting her arms drop. His eyes dropped to her chest and he moaned, taking a step towards her.

"I want to." She replied and took one of his hands.

Will's eyes slid shut as she pressed it to her chest. He could feel Rachel's heart pounding beneath his fingertips and he quickly closed the gap again, kissing her swollen lips. They soon tumbled onto his bed, naked and entwined in each other's arms. Will grabbed a condom from the drawer beside his bed and put it on.

Before he went any further, he needed to know this is what she truly wanted and to prepare her for what was coming.

"Rach, do you really want this?" He asked. "Are you sure you don't want your first time to be with someone special, someone your own age?"

"You are special." She told him, bringing her hand up to cup his face. "I love you Will Schuester and I can't think of anyone I'd rather give myself to. I know you'll be gentle and not rush things like guys my own age. Wouldn't you rather me enjoy my first time?"

"Yes." He answered. "But what's done can't be undone. I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't." She replied. "Please Will, I want you."

He watched her face for any signs of hesitation before trailing his hand down between her legs. She gasped and let her head fall back on the pillow as he used his fingers in expert ways. Pressure was building up in the pit of her stomach and she was sure she was mumbling profanities even she didn't know she knew. Soon the pressure became too much and she couldn't hold back, arching her back off the bed as she clutched at him and screamed his name.

Will watched her fall back onto the bed, her chest heaving as she recovered from her first climax. He felt a sense of smugness at the fact that he was the one to bring her over the edge. That his name was the one tumbling from her lips. She had never looked more beautiful than she had at that moment.

She looked up at him through her dark, clouded eyes and smiled. She bit her bottom lip as he lifted his fingers to his lips and tasted her. As she pulled him into another kiss, she moaned as she tasted herself on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself over her.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"Of course I do." She replied.

"Good because this is going to hurt." He told her. "Tell me to stop if it gets too much and I will." She nodded and bit her lip as she prepared herself for the pain. "I love you Rachel Berry." He whispered into her neck.

She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut as tears burned in them at the white hot pain she felt. Will stilled as he let her adjust. He'd never hated himself so much as he listened to her whimpers. He knew she would be in a lot of pain and he wished there was something he could do to take it all away.

Rachel felt the pain start to fade and a new dull ache appeared. She rocked her hips against his indicating she wanted him to move. He kissed away her tears as he started a slow rhythm. The pain seared up again as her body got used to the invasion but was soon replaced by a deep sense of pleasure. She moved her hips in sync with his and turned her head to find his lips. He covered her lips with his and she gasped and moaned into his mouth.

Soon both collapsed back onto the bed, their bodies glistening with sweat. He pulled himself off the bed and went out into the bathroom. He removed the used protection and tossed it in the trash.

Will climbed back onto the bed and lay beside her, draping his arm over her stomach as he pressed lazy kisses to her neck. She smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

After a few moments, she pulled away and sat up.

"I should go." She said.

"I thought you were staying the night." He frowned.

"I will but I need to get my things for tomorrow." She told him. "I'm just going home to pick up some things."

He sat up next to her and ran his nose along her jaw.

"While you're there, get some things for the whole weekend." He breathed.

Rachel grinned as she kissed him and climbed off the bed. He watched her as she gathered the clothing she'd lost in the bedroom before moving out to find the rest. He followed her out and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she pulled her skirt up.

"Will, stop it." She giggled as she straightened up and he nibbled her ear. "I have to go."

"Hurry back." He whispered.

She turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently.

"I'll be as quick as I can." She replied.

She grabbed her sweater and shoved it on. He laughed as she found her shoes and put them on as she ran out the door, hopping from one foot to the other as she did.

Will went back into his room, the air still clammy. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sat on the edge of his bed, reaching for the pillow she'd lay on. It smelled of her strawberry shampoo and the unique scent of her skin.

This was wrong, he knew that. She was his student and they could both get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Right now though, he didn't care. He loved Rachel and he knew she loved him back. That's all that mattered to him. As Rachel had pointed out, it wasn't long until she graduated and she'd no longer be his student. They could make their relationship public and it wouldn't matter. He didn't know what he was going to do when she moved to New York. Maybe he'd go with her, accomplish the dreams he had.

Rachel returned just over half an hour later and was immediately wrapped in his arms. He kissed her as if they hadn't seen each other for months.

"You've been gone too long." He told her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Hey, I just realised, since we got back from school we haven't had anything to eat. You hungry?"

At the mention of food, Rachel's stomach growled loudly.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'll cook us up something to eat." He told her. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable on the couch, put on a musical or something."

"I just need to use the bathroom." She replied and slipped away.

As Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a totally different person. Her hair was still dishevelled and her eyes sparkled more than usual. Rachel Berry was no longer a girl with a silly crush, she was a young woman in love. Would people at school notice the difference?

"Rach, you ok in there?" Will called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied and left the bathroom. She wandered over to his collection of musicals and flicked through them. The smell of whatever he was cooking wafted through to her and she breathed it in. "Smells good."

"It's my special bolognese." He replied. "Don't worry, everything inside is vegan friendly, that's why it's special."

"You remembered." She smiled.

"Of course I did." He said. "You picked anything yet?"

"No." She sighed. "My head's still in the clouds and I know I just won't be able to focus on anything. It's your fault Will Schuester."

Will laughed from the kitchen as he stirred the sauce. She wandered into the kitchen and leant back against the side as she watched him. He scooped some of the sauce onto the spoon and blew on it before gesturing for her to try it.

"Want a taste?" He asked.

"Do I ever." She smirked. Will held the spoon up to her lips and she tasted it. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she darted her tongue out across the spoon and licked it clean. He let out a small moan as she licked her lips and took the spoon from him. "It's delicious."

He smiled and took the pan off the heat. The pasta he'd left to boil was done and he started to dish it out. Rachel filled the sink and put the spoon in and waited for him to finish with the pans. She took them from him and set them in the sink to soak.

They sat at the dining table and ate their meal, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You don't know how many times I have pictured this moment." He told her. "But I never realised why and I never thought it would come true."

He reached across for her hand and took it in his.

"I never got over my crush on you." She said. "But like you, I never realised until now just how much my feelings for you had grown. I was so caught up with Jesse and Finn...I guess I just forgot."

"Ah yes, St James." He grumbled. "Do you still see him?"

"Not since Nationals." She answered. "And I don't want to."

"Good. Watching Finn fawn all over you is bad enough without Jesse too." Will told her.

"Well, you don't have to worry. You're the one I love, not them." She said.

Will smiled and leant across to kiss her.

Once they'd finished, Rachel took the plates to the sink and started to wash them. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed along her neck.

"Honey you don't have to do that." He told her.

"No, I want to." She said. She suddenly giggled and turned her head to smile over her shoulder at him. "You called me honey."

"Sorry, do you not like that?" He asked.

"No I like it." She smiled. As she turned back to wash the dishes, Will's hands started to wander. "Will, these won't get finished if you keep doing that."

"So. Leave them." He breathed against her neck.

She giggled and flicked water at him.

"Maybe you can do that but I can't." She said. "Go and sit down."

"Fine." He groaned and placed a kiss on her neck.

As he went to leave, he slapped her ass earning another flick of water back. He dodged out of the way and went to grab a blanket from the bedroom before sitting on the couch.

As he stretched out, he flicked on the television but couldn't find anything to watch.

Rachel finished up and joined him. He pulled her to lay with him between his legs and she rested her head on his bare chest. He threw the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed dreamily as he kissed the top of her head.

They both sat staring blankly at the television screen, neither actually watching what was on it as they lost themselves in the feel of the other.

"We did everything the wrong way round." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We were supposed to have dinner first. That's how it's supposed to go." She told him.

"Well, we're doing it our own way." He shrugged.

"Our own way." Rachel repeated with a smile on her face.

She rolled herself over to face him and shifted herself up to kiss him. Placing her hands either side of his head, she deepened the kiss and pulled her legs up so she straddled his waist. Will groaned as he sank down further onto the couch and gripped her hips tightly. She dragged her teeth across his chest as he pulled her clothes off her for the second time that night. She pulled his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off. He growled, his fingers locking into her hair as he felt her lips surround him. He wondered where she'd learnt to do the things she was doing with her tongue.

"Rach, I can't...hold on." He panted. She let him go and shifted up to straddle his hips again. As she placed her hands on his chest to give herself leverage, he gripped her hips and stopped her. "Wait." He growled. "We need..."

"I went to the drug store on my way back here. I bought the morning after pill so we're ok. Plus I also bought the normal pill for our future...sessions." She smirked.

"You're amazing." He grinned.

As he pulled her down to crush his lips with hers, she lowered her hips to meet his and they both moaned loudly.

Rachel collapsed onto his chest some time later and tried to calm her breathing down. She was vaguely aware of him slipping out from underneath her as her eyes closed. Strong arms lifted her from the couch and carried her to somewhere softer. She realised it was his bed when she felt it dip beside her as he lay next to her. His arms encircled her as she shuffled into his warm body. He kissed her temple and ran his hand down her spine.

"Love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." She heard him breath as she drifted off.

Rachel woke up the next morning, her limbs and lower half aching. Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings. Memories of last night's events started flooding back to her and she smiled.

She turned her head to the side, expecting to see Will beside her. She was disappointed to find his side of the bed empty. Pulling herself out of bed, she stretched and looked around for something to put on. She'd left her bag in the other room with her clean clothes and the clothes she'd worn were currently scattered around the other room.

She sighed and swung her legs back into bed, pulling the sheets around her and securing them under her arms. She could hear him walking around in another part of the apartment and she suddenly felt shy. What was she going to say to her high school teacher with whom she'd slept with?

"Will..." She called. "Mr Schue..."

His footsteps padded into the room and he smiled at her. He'd put on a pair of sweats and left his chest bare.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied shyly.

"You can't be shy after what happened." He laughed. Rachel shrugged and looked away sheepishly. "Well, I'm glad you're finally awake."

Rachel frowned and looked at the clock. It was half past ten. She gasped and went to get out of bed before remembering she wasn't wearing anything.

"My morning routine." She sighed. "Oh well. Mr Schue...could you bring my bag in? I...need to get dressed."

"What happened to Will?" He asked. He sat beside her on the bed and held her hand. "Rach, you don't have to be shy or embarrassed. We're way past that stage."

She bit her lip and giggled.

"I guess we are." She nodded.

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As she did this, the sheet dropped from around her. He chuckled as he gazed down at her exposed chest as they kissed.

"You are beautiful." He told her. "Hey, where did you learn about...what you did last night?"

"I've been doing research." She replied.

He chuckled as they kissed again.

"How about a shower before breakfast." He suggested.

"Together?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered before kissing her again. She giggled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down and turned on the shower. As they kissed, Rachel went to push his sweats from his waist but someone knocked on the door. He growled and stepped away. "Wait here, don't come out."

"As if I'm going to come out, I don't have any clothes." She told him and rolled her eyes.

"Just...keep quiet." He said. "I'll get rid of whoever it is." Will left the bathroom, grabbed Rachel's things and threw them into his room. He opened the door and was surprised to see Emma smiling back. "Emma. Hey, what...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee." She smiled. She heard the shower in the background and her eyes widened. "Oh...I see you're about to have a shower. No problem, I'll just go. Uh...how about later? Do you want to get some coffee later?"

"Actually Emma I..." He coughed and faked a sneeze. "I'm – I'm not feeling too good. Sorry I just -" He pretended to break out in another coughing fit and he clutched his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok." She said quickly. "Well, I hope you get better soon. I'll leave you to rest."

"Thanks." He replied.

She smiled and left quickly.

Will sighed with relief as he closed the door and went back into the bathroom. Rachel was standing with her arms folded, glowering at him.

"It's obvious she's still in love with you." She said jealously. "I mean, coming round to your apartment to ask you if you want to go out for coffee. Please, she was practically asking you out on a date."

"Rach, we're just friends. Neither of us have feelings for the other." He told her. "Besides even if she did say she still had feelings for me, I still wouldn't agree to go out with her. I love you Rach, and only you."

"But she's the right age for you. There'd be no complications. You could go out together in public. Why wouldn't you choose her?" She argued.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Yes, ok, a relationship with someone that wasn't still in school would be a lot easier but I don't want that." He explained. "I want to be with the woman I love and that's you. I don't care if we have to sneak around for the rest of our lives, I just want you. Do you understand me?"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"I do." She nodded.

"Good." He said and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I'm thinking the sneaking around is going to add even more excitement to this relationship. Having to steal five minutes alone together whenever we can, doing what is forbidden."

"I like the sound of that." She smirked. "Rachel Berry living on the dark side, who'd have thought it."

"Sounds sexy." He whispered in her ear as he trailed his hands over her curves to her hips. "By the way, the jealousy thing is so hot on you."

Rachel pushed his sweats down and he stepped out of them and into the shower, pulling her with him.

"And that cough sounded terrible." She said in mock concern. "Let Nurse Berry make it all better."

Will had sudden visions of her in a very short nurse's uniform complete with the little white hat in her hair. Her hair fell around around her face as she stared at him, her eyes dark with lust.

He leant his forehead against her shoulder and groaned.

"We have to get you one of those." He mumbled.

Rachel giggled as she pushed him up against the tiled wall and caught his lips in a fiery kiss. He flipped them round and pinned her against the wall. His eyes followed the droplets of water as they ran down her body. A low primal growl sounded from his throat before he attacked her with his lips.

After taking a rather long shower, long enough for the water to start running cold, they dried off and went to get changed.

Will finished first and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast even though it was almost lunch time.

Rachel soon joined him carrying a little box of pills. She grabbed a glass of water and took one, showing him the box when he raised an eyebrow.

"Morning after pill." She said.

"Ah yes." He nodded. "Good idea."

She nodded and sat down at the table.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Well...we can't go out." He sighed. "We could stay in, watch a movie...make out some more."

"Mr Schuester!" Rachel gasped.

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get enough of you." He shrugged.

He began to wonder. Would he ever get enough of Rachel Berry? He doubted it, he loved the soft, silky feel of her skin, the sound of her melodic voice as she called his name. Everything about Rachel, he wanted more.

She blushed and looked away.

After breakfast, they cuddled up on the sofa and watched Will's favourite musical 'Singing In The Rain'. For the first time in days, Rachel sang along to the songs and Will smiled as he joined her.

The film soon ended but Rachel didn't notice as she stared dreamily down at their entwined hands. She felt him shift slightly and he let go of her hand to stand up.

"No." She whimpered, clutching the front of his shirt. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take the movie out." He told her.

She pouted as he stood up to sort it out.

When he returned, she eagerly pulled him back down and curled up into his chest. His arms went around her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh...I have to be home Sunday night so I can be there Monday morning when my dads get back." She told him.

"That's not a problem. I just...wish you could stay." He sighed.

"I know." She nodded.

Sunday evening came too fast for both of them. Will drove her home and parked outside her house.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Come in with me." She said quickly. "I need to kiss you goodbye but we can't do it out here. Please, just for a minute."

"Alright, but only for a minute." He nodded.

They climbed out of the car and she let them into her house. She closed the door behind them and launched herself into his arms. She locked her legs around his waist as she caught his lips in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, she climbed down and smiled.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." She said.

Will looked at her, dazed.

"Uh...yeah...see you tomorrow..." He nodded. Before he left, he turned back to her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

He left and she went to the window to wave as he drove away. Once he was gone, she turned and skipped up to her room.

Monday at school, Rachel felt as though everyone was staring at her. She clutched her books to her chest as she walked to her locker. Some kids she did catch staring but it was as if they were seeing her in a new light. Rachel flipped her hair back and walked down the hallway with confidence. Guys stared at her longer than they used to and she couldn't help but smirk as she held her head high.

Her first lesson was Spanish and it was so hard to concentrate on her work with Will casting small smiles her way. It took all her efforts not to jump out of her seat and kiss him in front of everybody.

She sat in the canteen at lunch, on her own as usual until Finn sat across from her. She sighed and kept her eyes on her food in front of her. When she glanced up after feeling him staring, she found him looking at her weirdly.

"There's...something different about you." He frowned.

"Really? I haven't done anything different." She said.

"Your eyes...they're all...sparkly." He told her.

Rachel put down her fork and sighed.

"Finn, please don't start with the comments and the..." She sighed again and stood up. "Look, I've tried to be nice about this and I've tried to tell you as nicely as possible but it obviously isn't working. I'm not interested Finn. Maybe...I don't know, a few months ago I would have jumped at the chance to be with you but times have changed. I'm with someone else and I love them more than I've loved anyone before. Move on Finn."

She turned and walked away before he could give her that hurt look that tore at her heart. Even though she'd walked away, she could still picture that face perfectly and she felt so guilty. She needed a distraction and quick.

Before she realised it, her feet started to carry her to the teacher's lounge.

Will looked up at her in surprise and a hint of panic as she stood in the doorway. He was eating lunch with Emma and there were a few other teachers in the room, it would not be a good idea to do anything here.

"Rachel, hi. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the Spanish essay you set us." She said. "There's something I don't understand and I thought maybe you could explain it to me."

"Yeah, sure. Uh...go wait in my office and I'll be right with you." He nodded.

"Sure Mr Schue." She replied, shooting him a little smirk when no one was looking.

She quickly left for his office and sat waiting for him.

He joined her a few minutes later and he spotted the books she'd taken out and his expression dropped a little.

"Oh...you actually wanted help." He mumbled.

"No." She giggled. "I just wanted to see your face."

"So what do you want?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"To make out." She answered.

"Sh, Rach." He laughed. He was still holding the door open behind him. Rachel stood and leant back against the desk as he closed and locked the door and pulled down the blinds. Quickly walking over to stand in front of her, he snaked his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. They shared a kiss but it was sweet and tender unlike the mad, passionate ones they'd shared over the weekend. When they broke away, he leant his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I woke up this morning and prayed it all wasn't a dream. I prayed I hadn't just made up some wild fantasy...but when I rolled over, I breathed in that amazing scent of yours from the pillow and I knew it was real. I could never make anything as beautiful as that up."

She smiled shyly up at him and giggled.

"Want to know how I knew it wasn't a dream?" She asked.

"How?" He smiled.

She pulled the collar of her cardigan and shirt down and showed him a purple mark on the base of her neck.

"I couldn't exactly do that to myself." She smirked. "I think someone got a little hungry."

"Baby, I'm always hungry around you." He told her. "I'm hungry _for_ you." She laughed as he started nibbling at her ear. Her laugh turned into a sigh and she pulled away. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's just...Finn." She mumbled. "He didn't really say anything to offend me or...anything. He just said I looked different and I blew up. I didn't mean to yell at him like that I just...did."

"He'll be ok." Will reassured her as he hugged her against his chest. "I'm sure if you just apologise and explain to him...I don't know, say you were tired, he'll be fine."

Rachel nodded and he kissed her again. The kiss deepened and he pushed her to sit on the edge of his desk. As his hands ran up her thighs, they heard shuffling outside the door and footsteps running away.

"Who was that?" Rachel panicked.

Will unlocked the door and peered out.

"There's no one there." He told her. "It's probably kids messing around. No one could have seen, the blinds are down, don't worry." He locked the door and turned back to her, a smirk on his face. "Now...where were we?"

Rachel giggled as he stood in front of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of her afternoon lessons. She pouted as she pulled away.

"I'd better go." She sighed. "See you in glee club."

"See you in glee." He replied as she left the room.

Later, when she walked down the hallway to the music room, she spotted Finn. He looked away quickly and went to enter the room.

"Wait, Finn." She called. He stopped and she walked over to him. "I just want to apologise for yelling at you, I was just tired. My dads got back early this morning and tried to get in without waking me but they did. I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok." Finn nodded. "It's cool Rach."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

He let her into the room first and followed her in. The others were already there and fell silent as they looked at Rachel.

"Oh my God." Santana smirked.

"What?" Rachel frowned, wondering if she'd spilt something on her sweater.

"I didn't believe it when I heard people saying there was something different about you but now I totally see it." Santana replied. "And I know what it is."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel Berry's lost the big V." Santana told them.

Rachel's eyes widened as the club gasped and stared at her.

"I – I haven't – I – I never -" She stammered.

"Oh please, you've got hickeys I could see from Mexico." Santana scoffed. "And don't give us some crap about falling over or whatever, I know what a hickey looks like."

"Yeah me and Santana give them to each other all the time." Brittany commented.

Santana shot her a glare before turning back to Rachel. The other girl just stood in complete shock, not knowing what to say. When she turned to look at Finn, he was looking at her in surprise mixed with a little hurt. He sat down as Mr Schue entered the room and stared at her as if she was a stranger to him now.

"So who was it?" Santana asked. "Who was sad enough to do it with you?"

Everyone started shouting questions at her and she felt the room start to spin around her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Will asked.

"Why don't you ask McKinley High's newest slut, Rachel Berry?" Santana smirked.

"Hey hey hey, enough with the name calling." Will said firmly.

"So come on Berry, spill. Who was it?" Santana asked, ignoring Will.

"Whatever Rachel does in her own time is her business and you should respect her privacy." Will told her.

"Nothing stays private at McKinley." She shot back.

Rachel looked up in surprise when Quinn jumped out of her chair and walked over to her side.

"Leave Rachel alone." Quinn defended.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Santana asked. "A few weeks ago you couldn't stand the sight of Berry and you would have jumped at the chance to dish the dirt on her. Now all of a sudden you're defending her."

"Shut up Santana." Quinn spat. "Or do you want me to dish the dirt on you? I'm sure everybody would love to hear the truth about where you were last week when you said you were ill." Santana glared and folded her arms across her chest but said nothing else. Quinn put an arm around Rachel and turned to Will. "Mr Schue, do you mind if I talk to Rachel outside?"

"Sure Quinn." Mr Schuester nodded, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Quinn led Rachel out of the room and closed the door behind them. She took her a little further down the hallway to sit on some stairs nearby. There was no one around so they could talk privately.

"Rachel, I know we're not exactly the best of friends." Quinn started. "But I really appreciated it when you stuck up for me when everyone found out I was pregnant, even though you were only really doing it for Finn."

"Well mostly." Rachel replied. "But I was still doing it for you too. I know what it's like to be an outcast here."

"Well...thanks." Quinn smiled.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Rachel asked.

"No, that's not it." She answered. "Rachel...you didn't do anything stupid like I did, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned.

"The first time I did it, I was drunk and I didn't use protection." Quinn told her. "Please tell me you were being safe."

"We were." She nodded. "Quinn...I don't understand why you're so concerned, you've never liked me much."

"Don't listen to Santana, she doesn't care about anyone's feelings but her own. I'm concerned because what happened to me, I regret it every day of my life. I wanted my first baby to be with someone I loved and I would be older and have a good job to support my family. I never wanted to be another teen mom." Quinn explained. "Every morning, I look in the mirror and I think of my little girl out there somewhere and know...she'll grow up and she'll never even know I'm her real mom. I love her despite everything but I can't...I can't hold her or look at her without thinking I've failed her."

"Quinn, you would have been an amazing mother to Beth." Rachel told her.

There were tears forming in Quinn's eyes as she confessed her feelings to Rachel.

"Please...don't say her name." Quinn whispered. "It hurts too much."

"Sorry." She replied and put her arm around the blonde.

"What I wanted to say was, I wouldn't want anyone to have to go through what I did." Quinn said. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Rachel, you've become a friend to me, even though I don't show it and I don't treat you like a friend and I'm really sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Quinn, it's fine." Rachel reassured her. "I'm sorry for...the whole Finn thing."

Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Please Rachel, promise me you'll be careful." She said, suddenly serious.

"I will." Rachel nodded.

She went to stand up to go back into the music room but Quinn grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Rach, I don't just mean the whole protection thing." She said.

"I...don't understand." She frowned.

"I saw you with him." Quinn told her.

Rachel's eyes widened and she cleared her throat nervously. She looked down at her skirt and started pulling at loose threads.

"Saw me with who?" She asked innocently.

"Mr Schue." Quinn answered. Rachel could feel her face growing hot and she knew the game was up now. "I went to his office at lunch to ask him something and...the blinds were shut. There was a gap in them and...I saw you together."

"Please don't tell anybody Quinn. I love him and I couldn't stand it if he got into any trouble because of me." Rachel said, her eyes wide with fright.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear." She replied. "Like I said, you're kind of my friend now and I like Mr Schue."

"Thank you." She smiled.

The two girls hugged and went back into the music room, hand in hand. Everyone raised an eyebrow as they looked at them.

"Everything ok?" Mr Schue asked.

"Fine." Rachel nodded.

"We had a good heart to heart didn't we Rachel?" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

She shot Will a look and he glanced between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn gave him a small smile and he nodded slightly, knowing what had happened.

At the end of glee club, Rachel held Quinn back until everyone had left. Will shut the door and turned to the two girls.

"So...you know?" He asked Quinn.

"Yes, but I promise I won't say a word to anyone." Quinn promised.

Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Will's waist.

"You need to get the blinds in your office fixed." She told him. "It's how she found out."

"I'll see to it tomorrow." He nodded. "So you were the mystery footsteps running away?"

Quinn nodded, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy. It was just...there and there you two were...I didn't know what to do so I just ran." Quinn explained.

"It's ok." Will told her. "Actually, it's sort of a relief that at least someone knows."

"Um...actually, my dads know too." Rachel said.

"What?" He asked. "How? Are they mad, angry? Will they say something?"

"Well, I was up when they came home this morning and...I was singing to myself while I made breakfast. It's nothing unusual but my daddy noticed I was happier than I have been for days. They teased me, asking me if I'd found a guy and...I confessed all." She explained. "But don't worry, they're both fine with it. They said that you're more mature than any guy my own age so they trust you one hundred percent to look after me. They actually asked me to ask you if you wanted to join us for dinner Friday so they can get to know you better."

"I'd love to." He smiled. "And I'll always look after you, you can assure them that."

"I already have." She replied.

Will tilted her face up to his and kissed her.

"Guys." Quinn called. "I'm still here." Rachel blushed as she pulled away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Quinn and thanks." Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled and left them alone.

"Can you come over tonight?" Will asked Rachel.

"Not on a school night. My dads were pretty strict on that." She told him.

"Understandable." He nodded. "So, are you allowed to stay at the weekends?"

"Yes." She answered. "As long as we're safe."

"We will be." He said.

A few months later, Rachel ran into school, her eyes streaming with tears.

She didn't stop running until she found the blonde haired girl she was looking for. She was standing with Mercedes and Sam by her locker.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head as she glanced at the others. "Ok, guys I'll talk to you later. Rach, come with me." Quinn grabbed her hand and led her into the girls bathroom. There were a few girls in the lower year hanging around the sink. She glared at them and put her hands on her hips. "You, dweebs. Out." She turned as the girls ran out and started kicking the cubicle doors open to check for anyone else. When she found the bathroom empty, she turned back to Rachel and put her arms around her. "What's wrong?"

Rachel continued to sob into the other girls shoulder, desperately trying to calm herself down.

Once her sobs had calmed enough, she pulled back and looked up into Quinn's eyes.

Later, Quinn sat at the lunch table with Rachel. They sat across from each other, Quinn watching Rachel as she pushed her food around her plate.

Rachel's cell vibrated and she pulled it out. It was a message from Will. For the past week she'd been avoiding him and she hadn't returned any of his calls or messages.

She put her cell to the side and sighed.

"It's Will again." She mumbled.

"Rach, you have to tell him." Quinn said.

"How can I tell him? I don't even know for sure." Rachel argued.

"We both have a free period next. We'll drive out to the drug store and when I get back, you are taking that pregnancy test." Quinn told her firmly. "I'll be there with you I promise. But no matter what the results are, you have to tell him. He'll want to know why you're avoiding him and he's going to want to know something as important as this."

"But I'm scared." She admitted.

"What have you got to be afraid of?" Quinn asked. "You're in a relationship with someone who loves you more than anything and he won't let you do this alone. Mr...he's a good guy."

"I know." She sighed. "I just hope I'm not."

"I just don't get it. You said you were taking the pill." Quinn frowned. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know if it has." Rachel said quickly. "And I stopped taking them. I ran out and I couldn't afford to buy any more so we used a -"

"Ok that's enough detail." Quinn interrupted.

After lunch, Quinn took Rachel to the drug store. Rachel stared up at it as they pulled up outside.

"I – I can't go in there." She said quickly. "It'd be totally embarrassing to go in there and get a pregnancy test after I bought the pill not long ago."

"Fine, I'll go in." Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "They'll probably think I'm a slut though. This will be the second pregnancy test I've bought from here."

Quinn climbed out of the car and disappeared into the drug store.

She came out a few minutes later carrying a small brown paper bag and got back into the car. She handed it to Rachel who took it apprehensively.

"Ok, let's get this over and done with." She whispered.

They returned to the school and went into the girls bathroom. Rachel disappeared into a cubicle while Quinn leant against the basins.

"If you are...what would you do?" Quinn asked.

"Honestly...I don't know." Rachel answered. "I mean, a baby, it's way too soon and not just in our relationship. I still want to go to NYU and have my shot at Broadway. I don't know if I could do that with a baby and Will...he would be here and I would be in New York. How are we even supposed to have a relationship never mind a baby?"

"Are you two serious?" Quinn enquired. "I mean like, really in love, it's not just a fling."

"Yeah, I'd say we were pretty serious." Rachel nodded as she came out of the cubicle.

"Then you'll make it work." Quinn told her.

She moved out of the way so Rachel could wash her hands. Rachel placed the bag containing the test on the side and stared at it nervously. Quinn set the alarm on her watch and glanced at Rachel.

"I feel nauseous." Rachel said. "I mean, a little more than I have these past few days. Every morning for the past week I've woken up feeling nauseous but this – this is worse than those mornings."

"Rachel, stop." Quinn said, grabbing her by the arms. "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"But what if I'm pregnant?" She panicked.

"You'll be fine. You've still got Mr Schue, your dads and me. We'll all take care of you Rach." Quinn reassured her.

"And what if I'm not? When Terri told Will she was pregnant, he was so excited about being a dad and when he found out it was all a lie it crushed him. How can I tell him I thought I was pregnant? What if he gets disappointed because I'm not?" Rachel asked.

"He won't be. You said it yourself, it is too soon in your relationship and he'll see that. Maybe he'll start thinking about it for the future but not now. It's way too dangerous. If people found out Mr Schuester had knocked you up, he'd be in so much trouble." Quinn told her.

"I know." Rachel sighed. "Please let it be negative. Please let it be negative."

Rachel paced, chanting the statement in her head.

She froze when Quinn's watch beeped a few minutes later.

"It's time." Quinn said.

"I can't do it." Rachel told her as she picked up the bag. "I can't look. You do it."

"What makes you think I can look?" Quinn replied. "I'm just as nervous about this as you, well...not quite as much. Look – we'll look at it together ok?"

Rachel nodded as she slowly pulled the test out of the bag. Both girls closed their eyes, hoping for the other one to keep them open and look first. When neither girl heard anything from the other, they slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"You didn't look." Rachel cried.

"Neither did you." Quinn argued.

"Ok, on three." Rachel said. "One, two..."

"Three." They said together.

This time, they both looked at the test in Rachel's hand. Rachel gasped and looked up at Quinn.

"I'm...I'm...I'm not pregnant." She whispered. "Oh...that is a relief."

She tossed the test back in the bag and the bag in the trash. Both girls smiled as they hugged each other tight.

"Ok, now you have to tell Mr Schuester." Quinn said.

"You're coming with me aren't you?" She asked nervously.

"If you want me to." Quinn nodded.

Rachel nodded and linked her arm through Quinn's as they left for his office.

When Rachel saw him sitting at his desk through the window, he had his face in his hands and his hair looked dishevelled as if he'd been running them through it. He looked up when she knocked on and he jumped out of his chair. He opened the door and let them in.

"Rach, I've been going crazy. Why haven't you called me back? Why were you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No...Will, you should probably sit down for this." She replied.

Quinn closed the door and stood at the back whilst Rachel and Mr Schue took the seats at his desk.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Rachel reached across and took his hand in hers and stared down at their hands on the desk.

"I...I was avoiding you because..." She mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up into his eyes. "I thought I was pregnant." Will eyes widened as he looked at her. She noticed his eyes drop to her stomach before looking back up at her. "I'm not though. Quinn just took me to get a pregnancy test."

"Why – why – didn't y-you tell me?" He stammered.

"Because I was so scared, I didn't even tell my dads." She answered. "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you'd leave me."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again and he stood up to pull her out of her chair. He pulled her round to him and sat back down with her on his lap. She curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Quinn turned around to give them privacy and quietly closed the blinds.

"Why would you think that?" He whispered.

"Because I didn't know if you'd want this or maybe you'd think it was too dangerous and you'd just wave me off." She sobbed. "Or maybe you did want this but because I'm not, you'd be disappointed."

"Rach, I would never, never leave you." He told her as he gently rocked her. "If it turned out that you were, I'd be by your side twenty-four hours a day taking care of you and our baby. I'd never abandon you like that. I love you too much."

"I love you too." She replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"What matters is that you did in the end." He said. "But please, if you ever have suspicions that you might be or about anything else, tell me. I won't get mad. Promise me you'll tell me right away."

"I promise." She nodded.

Quinn turned back to them and smiled.

"Rach, will you be ok now?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Rachel smiled.

"Ok, I'll give you two some privacy." She replied. "Remember to call my cell if you need me."

"I will. Thanks Quinn." She said.

Will smiled and nodded as she left. As the door closed behind her, Will caught Rachel's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Rachel Berry. I love how over dramatic you can get." He smiled.

"I love you too Will Schuester." She replied. "I hate to ruin this romantic moment but I haven't seen you in over a week."

She quickly turned to straddle him and crushed her lips onto his. Her hips ground against his causing him to growl loudly. As he massaged her thighs, she tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to slip it over his head. Her lips were back on his instantly as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Her hand slipped inside to feel his chest through the tight t-shirt he wore underneath. He gripped her hips tight and pushed her away. Reaching around her, he opened his drawer and pulled out the necessary equipment.

"Music room..." He whispered before kissing her again. "No one will hear us...walls are sound proof."

"Will, no one ever comes down here." She argued. "The bell went for the end of the day a while ago so there's no one here anyway. The music room, although the idea is exciting, is too far away and I can't wait any longer for you. I need you. Now."

She gasped as he took her by surprise when he shoved her onto his desk and stood between her legs. He had her pressed against his chest as his lips attacked her neck. Her head dropped back and she moaned loudly, fumbling with the rest of his buttons. Clothes were thrown across the small room with urgency. Rachel closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders and locked her legs around his waist. His arms went around her and he lifted her off the desk slightly.

"Rach, look at me." He breathed.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. They'd darkened from her usual chocolate brown to almost black and were hazy with want. She gasped as he moved his hips to meet hers. She couldn't keep her eyes open as they started up a rhythm. The familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach grew as she dug her heels into the back of his legs.

"Will...I can't..." She gasped.

"It's ok. Let go Rach." He whispered.

She dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out as she fell over the edge. Her head slumped against his shoulder as Will let himself go.

He stood pressing kisses to her neck as they both tried to control their breathing. Will pulled her off the desk and sat down with her on his lap. She let herself melt into his chest as he ran a hand up and down her back.

"I love you." She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her sticky forehead. "Come on, time to go."

"No." She protested, clinging to him as he went to stand up.

"Rach." He laughed. "Your dads will be wondering where you are. You were meant to be home an hour ago."

"Oh alright." She sighed and climbed off his lap.

They dressed and made their way out of the school to his car.

"I hope your dads don't change their opinion of me after keeping you out for so long." Will said as he started the car.

"They won't, they love you – literally. I think my dad has a crush on you." Rachel told him. "I'll just tell them I asked you to help me with my solo after school."

For the rest of the car journey, Rachel seemed deep in thought.

They reached her house and Will walked her inside.

"Rachel, is that you?" Her dad called.

"Yeah sorry I'm late. Will was just helping me with my solo." She answered as he came out into the hallway.

"Surprise, surprise." Her dad smiled. "Hey Will."

"Hello Mr Berry." Will smiled. "Rach, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." She said. "Dad, can Will stay for dinner? There's something I need to talk to him about."

"Sure." He nodded. "We'll set another plate at the table."

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

She took Will's hand and led him up to her room. It wasn't the first time he'd been up here. Her dads had gone away for the week and she'd invited him to stay over.

Will smirked as he remembered that week. They'd spent most of it in her room...and in the shower...and a little on the kitchen counter.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Well...in a few weeks, I'll be graduating." Rachel said.

"I know." Will smiled. "We won't have to hide for much longer." He put his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I have a feeling there's something else."

"After graduation, there's the summer and then...I go off to New York." She said. "I love you so much and I want this to work. Please, promise me you'll visit as often as you can and I'll try and come here to see you. I can't stand the thought of being away from you. Will, honestly how are we going to make this work?"

She started to sob as he pulled her onto his lap. She clung to him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey Rach, it's going to be ok." He reassured her. "We will make this work."

"How? I checked the holidays. McKinley High and NYU have totally different holiday times." She argued.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me than you think." He smiled.

"I...I don't understand." She frowned.

"I was going to tell you after you graduated but...I guess I could tell you now." He said.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"I gave my notice in at McKinley. I'm staying until the end of the year then I'm leaving town. I've put a deposit on an apartment already." He answered.

Rachel gasped and her eyes widened.

"But...why? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I love my job at McKinley but let's face it, it's not my dream job. Ever since Nationals, I couldn't stop thinking about that offer. I didn't take it because you guys needed me and I loved you all so much. When you're all gone, there'll be new kids in glee club but...it won't be the same. There'll never be anyone else as good as you guys. So...a few weeks back, I called them back and I took the job. I'm moving to New York Rach." He explained.

"New York? Where I'll be going New York?" She asked.

"Yes." He laughed. "The very same. I've talked things over with your dads already and with a little persuasion, they came around to the idea. You see, this apartment is very close to the university and where I'll be working." Rachel gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth. "By the time you start there and I start my job, we'll have been dating almost a year so I see it as ok. I was wondering – you don't have to if you don't want to – I'm not forcing you into anything at all so don't feel pressured. What I'm trying to say is...Rachel Berry, would you like to move in with me when we go to New York?"

She stared at him in complete shock before a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Yes, I would love to." She beamed and launched herself at him.

He tumbled back onto the bed, laughing as she kissed every inch of his face leaving his lips till last.

"That's great." He smiled.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Her hands ran through his hair as she pressed herself as close to him as she could get. They were both gasping for air but neither had the strength nor the desire to pull away. Will tangled a hand in her hair as the other slipped to the small of her back, holding her closer still.

"Rachel! Will! Dinner's ready." Her daddy called.

She pulled away quickly but didn't take her eyes from Will's.

"Coming daddy." She shouted back.

She sat straddling his waist, staring into those amazing eyes of his. He gazed lovingly back and time seemed to stop around them. She eventually shook her head back to reality and climbed off the bed, helping him up as she went.

As they sat around the dinner table, they kept glancing at each other and smiling.

"So what's got our baby girl so happy this evening? Just this morning you were moping around the house." Her daddy said.

"Will told me about New York." She beamed.

"Oh no! It was meant to be a surprise, one of your graduation presents." Her dad sighed.

"At least he still has the other thing." Her daddy told him.

"Yeah but New York was the big one." Will laughed.

"I still love the other one." Her daddy replied. "And I know Rachel will too."

"Guys, I'm still here." Rachel called. "What other one? Did you get me a graduation present?"

"Yeah." Will nodded.

"Will, you didn't have to do that." She told him.

"I wanted to." He said. "The moment I saw it I thought of you and I had to get it."

"Get what? What is it?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He smiled.

"Aaw. Please tell me." She pouted.

"Nope." He said.

Rachel turned her big brown eyes on her daddy and stuck out her bottom lip. She knew he was the one to go to when she wanted something, he could never say no to her.

"Daddy, won't you tell me?" She asked innocently.

"Sorry sweety, can't get to me this time." He replied.

She huffed and went back to her dinner.

Rachel said goodnight to Will and caught his lips in a kiss.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and pulled away.

She sighed happily as he left and she closed the door behind him.

"So...what happened after I left?" Quinn asked the next morning.

"You don't want to know." Rachel smiled.

"In his office?" Quinn smirked. "Wow, that's one place I'll never be able to go again."

"But that wasn't the best part." She told her. "He came back to my place for dinner and he told me he's moving to New York at the end of the year. He's bought an apartment and...he asked me to move in with him."

"What?" Quinn gasped. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." Rachel beamed.

"Oh my God." Quinn grinned.

Both girls squealed as they hugged each other and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Finn asked as he appeared by Quinn's side.

They'd recently got back together after Finn had thought about what Rachel had said. He _was_ in love with Quinn, though there were still feelings there for Rachel.

"Nothing." Rachel giggled. "We're just excited about graduating."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty exciting stuff." Finn nodded. "It'll be weird though, everyone moving away and stuff. We should meet up in the holidays and catch up."

"That would be cool." Rachel smiled.

Graduation day came around fast and the whole year stood around for their group photo afterwards. They threw their caps up into the air and cheered. Rachel hugged everyone from glee club tight, even Santana who had tears streaming down her face.

"I just – I'll miss glee club so – so much." She sobbed. "I – I always wanted to be one of the popular girls but glee club made me feel special and like I belonged. You're all amazing friends and I've been a bitch to you all." She took a few gasping breaths and seemed to calm down slightly. "If anyone repeats that, I'll kill you all."

She collapsed into tears again and Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel was stunned as a few other people she hadn't really spoken to hugged her too.

She came to Quinn last and hugged her new best friend tight. Both girls started to cry.

"I'll miss you so much." Quinn told her.

"Me too." Rachel nodded. "Promise me you'll visit."

"I will and you promise me to come see me too." Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded as they hugged again.

"What are we talking about?" She laughed. "You're coming over to mine for a sleepover tonight."

"I know." Quinn said. "I'm just really really going to miss you."

They had to be pulled apart by their parents.

Rachel's dads hugged her tight and wiped away their own proud tears.

"Congratulations honey." Her daddy smiled.

"We're both so proud of you." Her dad told her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Her dads clasped each other's hands and smiled at their daughter.

Rachel looked around frowning as she looked for a certain person. She spotted him walking through the crowd, wearing his smart suit and tie, and smiled as she ran over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Congratulations." Will whispered. "Here, I have something for you. Two things actually. One's from me and the other...was given to me to give to you." He handed her a gift bag and a little white envelope. "The one in the bag's from me."

She opened this one first and pulled out a red velvet jewellery box. She opened it and gasped as she saw the gold charm bracelet inside. There were gold star charms and music notes and a little teddy bear and hearts. She ran her finger over each of them.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Put it on for me?"

Will smiled as he took it out the box and fastened it around her wrist.

"You really like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She smiled. Glancing around at everyone, she shrugged and looked back up at him. "Who cares, I'm not your student any more. For all they know, this could be our first kiss."

Before he cold protest, she pulled him down into a love filled kiss.

There were a few gasps around them but no one seemed to be outraged or disgusted. There was, after all, nothing they could do about it now.

Finn's eyes widened as he saw them.

"Mr Schue?" He whispered. "It was Mr Schue she was dating?"

Quinn was standing beside him, smiling as she watched them. She turned to Finn and glared.

"Yes and if you tell anyone about it, they'll get into trouble. You dare breath a word and I'll kill you." Quinn told him. "You got that?"

"I got it." Finn nodded nervously.

"Good." She smiled. "Now kiss me."

Rachel looked down at the envelope before she opened it.

"Who's it from?" She frowned.

"Open it." Will said.

She pulled the flap open and took out a little note.

"_Dear Rachel  
>I know it's been a while since we last saw each other but I've thought about you every day. You're still my little girl and I hope one day, I'll be a big enough person to start acting like your mother.<br>Anyway, it's your graduation and I wanted to congratulate you and wish you luck when you move to New York. I know you're going to be amazing and I know one day I'll be watching you in a Broadway show.  
>Inside the envelope are a pair of gold star earrings. My grandmother gave them to my mom who gave them to me. Now I want you to have them. They're my gift to you for your graduation.<br>I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see it but I hope you understand why and maybe you'll forgive me.  
>Love from your mom<br>Shelby xxx."_

Her hands were shaking as she finished the letter. She swallowed back tears as she looked up at Will.

"Is this really from my mom?" She whispered. Will nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I don't believe it, after all this time...she's still thinking of me. Why hasn't she tried to contact me before this? Where...how did you get this?"

"She stopped by my apartment yesterday." He answered. "I was just as surprised as you are and I asked her all the questions you have. She couldn't answer but I know how bad she felt about it, I could see it in her eyes."

She checked inside the envelope and found the earrings.

"Why did she give it to you to give to me? She could've given it to anyone or mailed it even." Rachel frowned.

"It seems she's found out about our relationship." He told her.

"But...how did she find out? She couldn't have unless she'd seen me going to your apartment or you coming to mine." Rachel said. Will said nothing as he stared into her eyes. "She's been watching me and she never spoke to me or anything."

"Rach, it's time to go home." Her dad said as he walked over to them.

"Ok, I'll say goodbye." Rachel nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Will noticed her wipe a tear from her cheek as he watched her go sadly.

The note was still clutched tightly in her hand as they climbed into her dad's car.

Will went to climb in the back with her but he stopped just before he got in. He turned and looked towards the far side of the building. Shelby stood holding Beth on her hip, smiling sadly at them.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

Will nodded and got in next to Rachel. He kept his eyes on Shelby as they drove away and watched until they'd driven around a corner. He turned back to Rachel and squeezed her hand tightly.

Shelby took a deep, shaking breath as the car disappeared. She looked around at everyone else, spotting Quinn having her picture taken with her mom. Glancing down at Beth, she slipped back around the corner and away without anyone seeing her.

Quinn frowned slightly as she looked up and thought she saw a familiar figure walking away. She shook her head and turned back to her family and friends.

"So who's the note from?" Rachel's dad asked as they drove home.

"It's...it's from...an old friend." She lied.

"An old friend gives you jewellery just like that?" He laughed.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I know...odd."

She looked at Will and gave him a sad smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah...I just...miss her – my friend." She told him.

"I know." He nodded.

He did his best to put his arm around her in the back of the car. She leant across and put her head on his shoulder.

"So everyone knows about us now." She smiled.

"I guess they do." Will laughed.

"No more hiding." She said. "We should go out tomorrow and celebrate."

"I'd like that." He smiled.

Will stayed at Rachel's until Quinn arrived later in the evening. She pulled him into a kiss as he went to leave.

"Thank you again for my bracelet. I love it." She told him.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. He kissed her again and held her in a tight hug against his chest. "See you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too." She replied.

As they pulled away, Quinn pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Mr Schue." Quinn told him.

"I'll miss you too." He nodded. "But you'll be visiting right?"

"Of course I will." Quinn nodded. "You won't be able to get rid of me."

"Alright." Will laughed. "See you soon. See you tomorrow Rach."

"Bye." She smiled as he left.

Rachel sat on her bed staring at the note in her hand while Quinn was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. The paper was badly crinkled already and she was surprised there was any ink left on the page from the amount of times she'd read it.

"What's that?" Quinn asked as she entered the room.

She put her things down and sat next to Rachel. Rachel passed her the note for her to read.

"My mom gave it to Will to give to me." Rachel told her. "I wish...I wish she could've been there herself to do it. Then I'd know if she was serious or not."

Quinn's eyebrows raised as she read it.

"Rach...she was there." She said.

"What?" Rachel frowned. "No she wasn't. She said in the note she couldn't come."

"No, she was there. I swear." Quinn promised. "After you left I saw someone I thought I knew out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and a woman walked around the corner in the opposite direction with a baby. I thought...I thought it was Shelby and then I thought if it was, why wouldn't she come over and say something to you? So I just shook it off but now...now I know it was her."

"She came to my graduation." Rachel whispered. "Did Will know about this? Why didn't he say anything?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged.

"If...if she was there...with a baby...it must have been..." Rachel said.

"Beth." Quinn nodded. "My baby saw me graduate just like your mom saw you."

"But don't you wish you could have seen her? Said something to her?" Rachel asked.

"Sort of." Quinn admitted. "But it would have been so hard to see her. I guess I sort of understand why Shelby couldn't talk to you."

"I guess." Rachel nodded. "I just don't understand why Will didn't say anything if he knew she was there."

"Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt." Quinn told her. "What if she disappointed you like she did last time? Mr Schue was probably looking out for you and making sure it didn't happen again. He cares about you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Rachel sighed and nodded. She took the note from Quinn and got up to put it on her dresser. She took off the bracelet Will had bought her and placed it carefully down, running a hand over it. As she turned back to Quinn, she smiled and decided to lighten up the mood.

"So what do you want to do? Make overs? Or...I could sneak down and grab some of my dad's alcohol." She suggested.

"No thanks." Quinn giggled. "I think we learned that wasn't a good idea the last time we did that."

"That wasn't my fault." Rachel laughed. "It was Puck's idea."

"You agreed to do it." She pointed out.

"Ok, you made your point." Rachel said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you about. Rach...you've had more...experience than me..." Quinn started.

"Experience? Of what?" She asked. Quinn raised her eyebrow and Rachel shook her head, still not understanding. Then it hit her. "Oh...right...experience. Really? You mean you and Finn...or even Sam?"

"I haven't...done anything since I got pregnant." Quinn admitted. "But I think Finn and I are at that stage and I want to."

"So go for it." Rachel shrugged. "You love him and he loves you."

"Yeah I know." Quinn sighed. "It's just...with Puck, there was so much regret and I felt dirty, it wasn't all I thought it was going to be. When it's with someone you love, is it different?"

"Well, I've only ever been with Will so I wouldn't know the difference." Rachel said. "But...I never regretted any of it with him. I just feel so complete and happy all the time and I'm sure you will too. This time you actually want to do it, it's not just some drunken one night stand you never wanted in the first place."

"After the first time, does it still...you know...hurt?" She asked.

"Sort of, but not as much and eventually there is no pain." Rachel answered.

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded.

"I can't believe I'm asking Rachel Berry about something like this, no offence. A year ago I would have pictured this but with Santana. The only difference is that she would be laughing at me and telling me not to be so pathetic." Quinn said.

"Trust me, I never imagined me ever _answering_ anything like this." Rachel laughed. "Especially to one of the most popular girls in school."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway, how about those make overs?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled as she jumped off her bed to get her things.

Will knocked on the door the next morning and it was answered by Rachel's dad.

"Hey Will." He smiled.

"Hey, is Rachel ready?" Will asked.

Her dad shook his head and sighed. He looked tired and when Will went to ask if he was ok, he held his hand up to stop him.

"Two over excited girls together for a night. That's all I'm going to say." He told Will. "They're in the kitchen getting breakfast. They've only just got up."

"Only just?" He laughed. "It's ten thirty."

"I know." He nodded. "Just...ask Rachel, I'm too tired to explain it all."

Will laughed as he made his way into the kitchen. He stopped just as he entered and caught Rachel and Quinn in the middle of a food fight. Rachel looked up and beamed. Her face was covered in pancake mix and golden syrup.

"Will!" She squealed and jumped on him. He stumbled back and forced himself to stay upright. She kissed him and climbed down. He wiped the goo from his face and she laughed at him. "We're making pancakes, want some?"

"I see that." He nodded. Quinn was giggling in the corner with the bottle of syrup in her hands. "And no I don't want any thanks. What's up with your dad, he seems pretty tired."

"Oh..." Rachel smiled sheepishly. She glanced at Quinn and giggled. "We kind of kept my dads up all night because we were pretty loud. They kept coming in to tell us to calm down but we just couldn't. In the end daddy turned off the fuse box so we had no lights or anything and we had to go to sleep."

"Rachel talked in her sleep." Quinn teased.

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly at the blonde.

"Oh really? What about?" Will asked.

"You." Quinn answered. Will raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rachel who was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at him. "She said you were the hottest guy she's met and then...there were a lot of weird noises and mumbling of your name."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel mumbled. "Why don't you go wash up while I get breakfast ready?"

Quinn smirked as she walked out of the room and left them alone. The brunette turned away from Will quickly and started preparing the pancakes. She grabbed some kitchen towels and wiped the mess off her face. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So...I'm the hottest guy you've met?" He smirked.

"Shut up." She mumbled. "I was asleep, I had no idea what I was saying."

"Yeah but you must have been thinking it." He said.

"Well...oh fine." She huffed. "Yes I was. I was dreaming about you ok?"

"You must have been dreaming something good due to those noises." Will smiled.

"I know." Rachel sighed. "I can't believe the night I have someone over, I dream something like that. It's so embarrassing."

He turned her around and she let out an embarrassed laugh as she leant her forehead on his chest. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart, Will ran his tongue over his lips.

"Hmm, maybe I will get some of those pancakes." He nodded.

Rachel giggled and turned back to sort out breakfast.

When Quinn returned, the pancakes were on the table and Rachel left them to get herself cleaned up.

"Mr Schue..." Quinn said.

"Please Quinn, call me Will. I'm not your teacher any more." He told her.

"Ok, Will." She smiled. "Anyway, you're taking my best friend to New York and she's so excited about all this. You'd better look after her because if you hurt her, I will hunt you down."

Will found himself swallowing at the warning look she shot him.

"I – I won't hurt her." He promised her.

She continued to glare at him for a few seconds before smiling and continuing with her pancakes.

"You scare easy." She commented. He didn't know what to say as he stared at her nervously. A few awkward seconds passed by before she looked at him and laughed. "Scary moment over, it's ok. What are your plans for today anyway?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "How about you?"

"Finn's picking me up and he's taking me out somewhere." Quinn told him. "He won't tell me where."

Rachel walked back into the room a few minutes later in a baby pink dress that came to her knees. It had a white band that went around the waist. She was wearing a little white cardigan over the top with three quarter sleeves and a little white headband. The bracelet he'd given her was shining on her wrist and as always she was wearing her little gold star necklace. He noticed she was wearing the earrings Shelby had given her too.

Will couldn't help but smile at her and she looked at herself quickly.

"What? Is there something on my dress?" She asked.

"No your dress is fine. You look beautiful." He told her. Rachel blushed as she sat down beside him and smiled shyly. The smell of her strawberry shampoo hit him and he just wanted to bury his face in her hair. He would have done if Quinn wasn't with them. "Did you manage to get all the pancake mix out of your hair?"

"Hopefully." She giggled. Glancing around the kitchen, she noticed it was in a better state than they had been. There was the odd blob of syrup and pancake mix but nothing she couldn't clean with a quick wipe over. "My poor dads." She sighed.

"They probably won't let me back in the house." Quinn giggled.

"Of course they will. My dads love you. They understand it was just the excitement from graduating that got us so..." Rachel struggled to find the word to describe their behaviour.

"Crazy?" Quinn laughed. "We just graduated and yet we were acting like a bunch of kindergarteners."

"Oh well." Rachel shrugged, grabbing her own pancakes. "For some reason, they don't taste as good as when it's thrown all over you."

Will and Quinn laughed at her as she nibbled on her pancake. A car horn sounded outside and Quinn looked up.

"That's Finn." She said and stood up, grabbing her things. "I'd better go." Rachel and Will followed her out of the room. On the way, Quinn hugged Rachel's dads and kissed them both on the cheek. "Thanks for having me over and I'm sorry about all the noise."

"Don't worry about it dear. It's nice to see Rachel having a bit of girly time." Her daddy said.

"I'll see you soon." Quinn smiled.

She turned to Will and hugged him. It was the last time she'd see them until her visit to New York as they were leaving soon to get settled before Rachel started at NYU.

"Good luck with the future Quinn." He smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She replied. She hugged Rachel the tightest and held back tears. "Promise to call me when you get to New York."

"Of course I will." Rachel told her, fighting with her own tears. Another horn sounded and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, I want to say goodbye to the impatient Finn Hudson."

"Yeah, me too." Will nodded. "I didn't get chance to speak to him at the graduation."

Rachel and Will followed Quinn out of the house to Finn's car.

"Finn, get out of that car and give me a hug." Rachel smiled.

Finn smiled as he climbed out and went over to give her a hug.

"Hey Rach." He said.

"Thought you could sneak away without saying goodbye?" She asked.

"No." He laughed. "I forgot how close it was. Good luck in New York. I'm going to miss you Rach."

He looked into her eyes and she could see the double meaning. She pulled him into another hug and closed her eyes.

"Good luck to you and...I'll miss you too." She whispered.

They pulled away and looked at each other shyly. Rachel stepped back to stand beside Will and put her arm around his waist. Finn hadn't seen him until just then and he looked away uncomfortably. Will stepped up to shake his hand.

"I hope you have better luck with the next glee club Mr Schue." Finn told him.

"Not you too, call me Will." Will said. "And...actually...I'm leaving McKinley and I'm going to New York too. I'm taking the job I was offered at Nationals."

"Awesome." Finn replied. "Hey at least you'll see one of us from glee club."

"Finn, you're such an idiot." Quinn sighed.

He looked at her, a little wounded before glancing at Will and Rachel. Their hands were clasped as they smiled at each other.

"We're actually going together." Rachel explained. "Will bought an apartment down there so we'll be moving in together."

Finn stared at them all in shock.

"Oh...ok...cool." He said.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah it's just...a big move." Finn nodded. "Well congratulations and I couldn't be happier. Quinn, you ready to go?"

He climbed back into the car and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys soon." She said before getting in the car.

They waved as they watched them drive away.

"He...took that well." Rachel said as she turned to Will.

"It's a big shock for him, that's all. I mean, you two dated so there's still feelings there and now you're dating your high school teacher. Plus, he only just found out yesterday so he's still getting used to the idea and we've just told him something else he has to get used to." Will explained. "Give him time, he'll be fine."

"I hope so." Rachel replied. "What are we doing today anyway?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"How about we just go for a walk?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I just need to grab my purse." She told him. Rachel reached up and kissed him, giggling as she stepped back. "Sorry but you'll find me doing that a lot now that we can finally be 'together'."

"You won't see me complaining." He smiled, lifting her into another kiss.

"I love you." She sighed dreamily.

"I love you too." He replied.

Once they'd left Rachel's house, they headed to the park to take a leisurely stroll around. Rachel couldn't help but smile down at their hands clasped between them, proudly showing everyone that they were together. Most people just ignored them and passed them by. It was only people that recognised them that raised their eyebrows slightly.

They came to a little bench and sat down. She leant into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Will I...I know she was there." Rachel said suddenly.

"Know who was where?" He frowned.

"I know Shelby...my mom, was there yesterday." She answered. "Quinn saw her and told me when I showed her the note. Did you know she was there?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She wasn't going to come but I persuaded her to. We both agreed it would be easier if you never saw her for the both of you. It would be too painful for her and I didn't want you to get upset if she let you down again. I hate what she did to you when you found her and I couldn't let you get hurt again." He looked deep into her eyes and held her hand tight. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." She told him. "I just wanted to know."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I promise, I'm not mad." She repeated and kissed him.

As they kissed, they didn't notice four figures stand beside them.

"Oh finally, you've gone public with this." Kurt sighed.

They jumped apart quickly and saw Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam watching them.

"You knew?" Rachel asked.

"Oh come on, we're not stupid. Everyone in glee saw it." Mercedes told her.

"With the exception of Brittany and Finn. Those two were completely oblivious." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah." Mercedes nodded. "How could we not notice though. The looks, the sly touches. Don't think we didn't see those."

"But...why didn't you say anything?" Rachel frowned.

"And risk losing one of the best teachers at McKinley?" Kurt laughed. "And, I hate to admit, one of our best performers in New Directions."

"Not to mention you're our friends." Sam added.

"Really?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

"Guys, we can't thank you enough." Will smiled. "It means a lot to us that you didn't say anything."

Rachel smiled at him, she loved it every time he referred to them as a couple.

"Ok, we'll leave you two alone now." Kurt said quickly.

"Bye guys." Rachel said, though she wasn't paying much attention to them. The four of them glanced at each other, slightly amused before leaving. "You know...I don't have school any more so I don't have a curfew and I don't have to be back on a school night."

"Rachel Berry, is that a hint?" Will smirked.

"There might have been a tiny hint in there." She answered innocently.

"Want to go home and grab your stuff?" He asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" She smiled.

"Because you're staying with me tonight." He told her.

"Let's go now." She said quickly.

Will laughed as she pulled him up off the bench and started dragging him out of the park.

"What's the rush?" He laughed. He tugged her hand, forcing her to slow down. "Let's just enjoy our time outside for a while longer."

His arm wrapped around her waist and she leant into him as they walked back the way they came.

"Sorry." She giggled.

Rachel yawned as they neared her house, exhaustion finally catching up with her. She shook her head to try and wake herself up.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted.

"I'm not surprised, staying up half the night." He replied. "What did you two get up to anyway?"

"Girly stuff." She answered. "No, I'm not telling you what, that's a secret."

"Not even if I asked nicely?" He asked.

"No, not even then." She told him.

After picking her things up, he took her back to his apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get us something to eat." He said. She carried her bag into his room and came back out to stretch out on the couch while Will went into the kitchen. It was lunch time so he decided to fix them some sandwiches. "Rach, what do want on your sandwich?" When no answer came, he wandered back into the living room. "Rach?"

He smiled as he spotted her asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into his room and placed her gently down on his bed. He kissed her lips and covered her over. Rachel mumbled and turned on her side to face him. Her eyes opened slightly and she reached out to pull him down beside her. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. She sighed and let her eyes close once again. Will listened to her gentle breathing as he ran his hand over her back. He found himself drifting off too as he stilled his arm.

He woke up a few hours later and stretched. Rachel had rolled over and was facing away from him, balancing dangerously on the edge of the bed. He gently rolled her back over and kissed her. She slowly started to respond as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh no...I fell asleep didn't I." She mumbled.

"We both did." He told her.

"What time is it?" She asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Half past six." He answered after glancing at the clock. "We should probably get something to eat now."

"Yeah..." She nodded. "I'll be right out, I just want to freshen up."

"Ok." He smiled.

They shared another kiss before pulling away and climbing off the bed.

Rachel disappeared into the bathroom and splashed her face with water to wake herself up. As she dried her face on a towel, she glanced around the room. There were a few of her shower things mixed in with his from when she stayed for more than a couple of days during the holidays.

She smiled as she thought about sharing a home with him and seeing more of her things amongst his. It felt so right.

She wandered out to the kitchen where he was preparing a quick meal.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"No, I'm almost done." He answered. "I figured I'd do something quick but filling. I'm feeling lazy today."

"Lazy day sounds good to me." She replied as she stretched again.

Will raised an eyebrow as her dress lifted slightly revealing more of her thighs to him. He could never get enough of seeing the fabrics of her skirts or dresses brushing against her soft skin. He cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

"Is pasta ok?" He asked.

"It's fine." She nodded as she sat down.

He made a simple tomato sauce and boiled some pasta before dishing it out.

As he sat across from her, she ate some of the pasta and hummed appreciatively. His eyes were locked on her as she twirled her tongue around her fork to lick off the sauce.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his voice squeaking as he spoke.

"It's absolutely delicious." Rachel told him. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I had to learn when I moved out of my parents. Terri...she was a terrible cook. She tried and I give her credit for trying but...I offered to cook for us both." He explained.

"Well I'm glad you did." She smiled. She finished off her dinner with little moans of pleasure and he found himself transfixed by her. His fork was frozen in mid-air above his bowl which was still full. "Are you not eating that?"

He looked down and blinked, taking a few seconds to realise he hadn't eaten anything.

"Oh, yeah..." He said. "I just got distracted."

He ate quickly and took their empty bowls to the sink. He cleaned them before she had chance to move from her seat.

"At least I know we won't starve when we go to New York." She commented. "I can't cook either but I've always wanted to learn."

"I could teach you a few things if you wanted." He suggested. "Start with the basics first before we move on to the more complicated stuff."

"I'd like that." She nodded. A sly smirk appeared on her face and she went to stand directly in front of him. "You do realise I'd be like your student again."

"I guess so." He replied.

"But don't go easy on me because I'm your girlfriend." She told him. "If I do something wrong..."

"I'll be sure to punish you." He breathed as he leant in to kiss her neck.

Rachel giggled and took a step back.

"I look forward to our lessons." She said.

"Me too." He smiled.

"Can you believe we're actually doing this?" She asked. "I mean, we're moving away from our friends and family to go chase our dreams. We'll be living together like a real couple. Finn's right, it's such a huge step in our relationship and it's just so hard to believe it's all happening. It seems like only yesterday I was flirting with you during a Spanish test."

"I know, it's all gone so quick." He agreed. "And it is a big step for us, but I can't wait to make that move with you. I love you and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather chase my dreams with than you."

"You're so sweet Will." She smiled. "I love you too."

They sat together on the couch and talked about the weeks to come. They were going to be busy packing for the most part. Will was going to sell his old car and when they were settled, he'd buy a new one. They made arrangements for the night before they were due to fly out. Rachel would stay with him so they could get a cab to the airport together and straight onto a flight.

It was getting late by the time they'd finished their plans. Rachel held his hand in hers and led him to his room. She kissed him and pushed him down onto the bed. He pulled her down on top of him without breaking the kiss. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she sat up and looked hungrily down at him.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked. "You were up almost all night."

"I'm wide awake after that nap." She told him. Rachel pushed his shirt open and leant down to breath in his ear. "I'll need something...or someone...to tire me out."

"I can arrange that." He whispered as he flipped them over.

His lips crashed down onto hers as she locked her fingers in his hair.

The big day arrived and Rachel and Will stood in the airport, hands clasped tight as they smiled at each other.

"This is it." She grinned excitedly.

"Here we go." He smiled. "You ready?" She nodded as they made their way towards the check in desk. "Nervous?"

"A little." She admitted. "But I can't wait."

During the flight, Rachel kept fidgeting and talking animatedly about every Broadway show there was. She wondered if they'd ever get to be in one together, maybe playing the lead roles.

Will watched her, smiling fondly as he listened to her.

It was a short cab ride to their new home from the airport afterwards.

As they dragged the last of their luggage inside, Rachel looked around and smiled.

"This is it. This is home." Will told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Home." She repeated, snuggling into him.

"Want me to show you around?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand as he started the tour. Every room they entered, Rachel could picture them both living in. She saw them curled up together on the couch in the living room, sharing a romantic meal in the dining area and then ending the day in each other's arms in their new room. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Oh, I promised to call Quinn. I'll be right back."

"Don't be long." He said.

"Oh I won't be." She grinned. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" He asked.

She winked and left the room to call Quinn. The call was answered on the second ring.

"Quinn, it's Rachel." She said quickly. "I'm in New York. I mean I'm actually standing in my new home in New York."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it." Quinn replied excitedly. "What's the apartment like?"

"It's awesome Quinn. It's everything we talked about how it would be." She answered. "Oh I can't wait for you to see it and you have to bring Finn with you. You'll love the guest room, it's huge."

"I'm so excited for you." Quinn told her.

"Me too." Rachel giggled. "Oh yeah, so...how did it go with Finn?"

"How did what go?" Quinn asked.

"You know..." Rachel hinted.

"Oh...it went...very well." She answered. Rachel could picture the smile on Quinn's face from the tone of her voice. "You were right, it was so much better than the first time."

"See, I told you." Rachel replied. "Hey, I'd better go. I'll see you soon, can't wait for you to get here."

"Me neither. I'll see you soon Rach." Quinn said.

Rachel put the phone down and went back out to Will. He was dragging their suitcases into their room. She walked over to him and pulled the suitcase away from him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Leave it until tomorrow." She told him. "For now, go in there and get yourself comfortable. It's time for your little surprise." She pushed him into the room and sat him down on the edge of the bed. She bent down to kiss him before pulling away. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?" He called.

She'd already disappeared into the other room and closed the door behind her. He could hear her rummaging in one of the cases and then she padded into the bathroom.

It wasn't long until he heard her come out and back towards the bedroom.

The door opened and Will's eyes widened as she stood in the doorway, wearing a very short and very revealing nurse's outfit complete with her hair tied up in a bun with the little white cap on top. She smirked and ran her eyes over him.

"Will!" She gasped. "You've cut your hand."

Will tore his eyes away from her to look down at his hand. There was a small cut on his finger oozing blood.

"Oh...I must have caught it on one of the...cases or something." He mumbled as he looked back up at her.

"Hang on, I might have a band aid in my purse." She told him. She quickly left the room and came back with her purse as she rifled through it. Pulling a band aid out, she knelt in front of him and held his hand. Will got a very good view down the front of her dress and couldn't help but stare. He noticed the dress straining around her thighs as she knelt down. She kissed his finger before putting the band aid on and smiling up at him. "There, all better."

"Not quite." He said, pulling her up so they looked into each other's eyes. He smiled and ran his hands down her sides to her hips. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I have a very good memory." She smirked as she caught his lips in a kiss. She giggled as he moved further onto the bed, pulling her with him. He lay down as she sat up beside him and pulled the pins out of her hair, throwing the little cap to the side. She shook it out and let it fall around her face. As she leant in to kiss him, she ran her hand over his cheek. "You seem to have a fever. You're lucky Nurse Berry's here to make you feel better."

"Nurse Berry is the cause of my fever." He said, pulling her to lie beneath him and running his hand up her thigh. "But she's also the cure."

Rachel's breath hitched as he slowly unbuttoned her dress and kissed every patch of skin he revealed. His eyes blazed through hers as he pulled himself back up to look at her. Rachel grabbed his shoulders and suddenly flipped them over. She tore his clothes from him and sat, breathing heavily atop his waist. She was still wearing the dress, though it was open and falling from her shoulders. He tugged it from her and gasped as he realised it was all she'd been wearing. He went to grip her hips but she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. She caught his lips in a fiery kiss and rolled her hips over his. He groaned and tried to reach for her but she kept a strong grip on his hands. She repeated the movement with her hips and watched his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, growling loudly. He bucked his hips, catching her off guard. Her grip loosened so he took the chance to free his hands and lock his arms around her. She squealed slightly as he flipped them over once more so she lay beneath him. Draping a leg around his waist, she looked deep into his eyes.

"Will, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, my Rachel." He breathed.

Rachel moaned loudly as their hips met and their bodies became one.

The apartment grew dark as night fell and Will rolled away from Rachel, panting heavily. Both lay with their eyes closed, desperately trying to control their breathing. They fumbled around until their hands met and their fingers locked. Rachel turned her head to smile at him as he did the same.

"So did you like my little surprise?" She asked.

"I did." He nodded. "I liked it a lot."

"Good." She smiled. "Come on, I need a shower before bed and I am not taking it alone." Will laughed as she pulled him from the bed and out into the other room. She sighed as she looked around at all the suitcases and boxes. "Which one had all the bathroom stuff in again?"

"This one I think." He answered, opening one of the boxes. "Yeah, here it is."

He took the things they needed out and followed her into the bathroom.

"Maybe we should have unpacked the essentials tonight." She sighed.

"We could have...or we could have done that and I for one prefer the last option." He smirked.

Rachel smiled and shook her head.

A few days later, Rachel was bouncing excitedly in the back of a cab on the way to the airport. Quinn and Finn would be arriving in a few moments on their visit for the week.

Will held her hand in his and laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said. "I just can't wait to show them the new apartment."

"If you're like this when friends come over, what will you be like when your dads come down?" He smiled.

"Ten times worse." She nodded.

Once they'd arrived at the airport, they found the gate Quinn and Finn would be arriving at and stood waiting. Will had to wrap his arm around her waist to restrain her as she started bouncing again.

The gates were opened and people started flooding out. Rachel craned her neck, searching for her blonde haired friend. Will spotted her running out of the gate, dragging a flustered Finn behind her. The two women spotted each other at the same time and squealed, startling a few of the passers by. Rachel broke out of Will's grasp as they ran over to each other and flung her arms around her.

"I've missed you so much." Quinn told her. "Lima's just not the same without you."

"I've missed you too." Rachel replied.

As the girls started talking excitedly together, Will walked over and held his hand out to Finn to shake. The younger man took it and gave him an awkward smile.

"It's good to see you Finn." Will said.

"Yeah, you too." Finn nodded.

"Oh, by the way, your dads told me to tell you off for not answering their call the night you moved here." Quinn said.

"I don't remember my phone ringing, I would have..." A look of realisation crossed her face and she smirked at Will. "I probably didn't hear it. We were pretty occupied..."

"Rach, they probably don't need to know that." Will said, though he couldn't stop the smirk forming on his own face.

Finn glanced between the two of them before walking away. Quinn frowned as they watched him go.

"I'll go talk to him." She said.

"No wait." Rachel said quickly. "Let me."

Rachel disappeared into the sea of people before Will or Quinn could argue. They glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Let's wait for them outside." Will said.

Quinn nodded and followed him out.

Rachel found Finn staring out of the windows on the far side of the airport. He didn't turn or say anything as she went to stand by him. She faced the window and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Annoyance started to grow inside of her. She was happy for him and Quinn, why couldn't he be happy for her and Will?

"What exactly is your problem?" She demanded, a little harsher than she intended.

He didn't answer for a few moments.

"It's just...thinking of you two as a couple...that's fine but thinking of you two...like _that_ it's...hard and...it kind of hurts." He explained.

"Why?" She asked. "Because we were never like that."

"No." He replied. "Sort of – I guess – yeah. I just don't understand. You told me you didn't want to do anything until you were twenty-five and yet...here you are."

"I know and I would have waited but with Will...it just felt so right and I didn't want to wait." She told him.

"Didn't you ever feel like that about us?" Finn asked.

"There were times." She admitted. "But it would have been a mistake. We weren't right for each other. You didn't want a repeat performance of what happened with Santana did you?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Well...how did it feel after you slept with Santana?" She asked.

"Honestly, I felt nothing. It was totally not worth it and I regret it all the time." He answered.

"You wish you'd waited for someone special." Rachel said quietly. Finn nodded and glanced at her. "Quinn is that someone special and you would have felt the exact same as you did with Santana with me if we'd slept together. You might not have thought it at the time but you would have regretted it. One mistake is enough."

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "To be honest, I know I really wanted to at the time, like you said, deep down it didn't feel right to me. If we had come to that point, I don't think I could have gone through with it, not just to save my feelings but to save yours too. I agree, your first time should be with someone special and I didn't want to take that away from you. I didn't want you to feel like I did with Santana."

Rachel gave him a small smile which he returned.

"So...are we ok? There's going to be no awkwardness between us?" She asked hopefully.

"We're cool." He smiled. "Rach, I just want to say, I am happy for you and I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy."

"Thanks." She replied. "And I'm happy for you and Quinn. You two are amazing together." They stood smiling at each other for a couple of seconds before she looked away quickly. "We should get back to them."

"Yeah." Finn nodded.

"I think I saw them head outside." Rachel told him.

Finn let her lead the way as they headed back to their respective partners.

Will and Quinn were waiting to the side of the doors as they came out. Rachel walked up to Will and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"It's fine." She smiled. She turned to see Finn hugging Quinn to his chest, a loving smile on his face. "Come on guys, it's time to show you our new home."

By the end of the visit, Will understood exactly how Rachel's dads felt when the girls had had a sleepover. The two were almost inseparable.

Sometimes, he'd fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up an hour later and she'd be gone. He'd find her sitting on the couch with Quinn, whispering to each other with a flash light between them. Finn would wander out a few minutes later from the guest room, looking for Quinn. They almost had to drag them away from each other and back to bed.

Will sighed as they returned home after taking Finn and Quinn back to the airport. They had a week to themselves before Rachel's dads came to visit. Then they had another few weeks before he started his new job and Rachel started at NYU.

He lay on his side in their bed, watching Rachel as she slept. Since his divorce he'd never been this happy. Rachel Berry had stolen his heart and he never wanted her to give it back.

He smiled as she let out a little sigh in her sleep and rolled towards him. He held her face gently in his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek, careful not to wake her. Her lips parted slightly and he leant in to kiss her. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him before letting them close again.

"I love you Rachel." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and lay beside her.

"Love you too Will." She mumbled.

He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off with her.


End file.
